Figure Eight
by gisellesassoonhearst
Summary: Dr. Crane and his patient Giselle get a little too close in a session. Does Jonathan really have to promise forever and a day and then take it all away? ScarecrowxOC oneshot OOC Scarecrow


You had been a patient in Arkham Asylum for nearly four years. You didn't consider yourself insane. You just figured you had great zeal for scaring the living hell out of people. The day you were sent in, you met Jonathan Crane, the asylum's proprietor and supervisor. Your stay in Arkham had been relatively pleasant since then.

"So, everything's ready, then?" you asked, drumming your fingers on Dr. Crane's desk.  
"Oh, yes," he said, smirking. "Soon, Gotham will be drowning in its deepest fears."  
He looked up at you and smiled softly.  
"How are you today, [name]?" he asked.  
"I'm well, thank you," you replied. "But we can skip the niceties in today's session, Doctor."  
"Fair enough."  
Crane pushed his silver-framed glasses further up his nose. You took a long time studying his face. He was, in a word, gorgeous. His chocolate-brown hair was neatly groomed and gelled into a very professional style. His sky-blue eyes shone under the lenses of his glasses. He had high, defined cheekbones and full lips. And, he always wore a nice suit. Today, it was dark blue with a silver tie.  
"How is the urge to scare people today?" Crane asked.  
"Check your lower left drawer," you responded.  
Crane raised his eyebrow at you, then opened the drawer. He jumped when he found a realistic, moving mechanical tarantula inside. He laughed quietly.  
"Good one. Though, I'm interested to know how you got into my office."  
"I'm just incredibly sneaky," you said with a wink.  
He started jotting something down on a piece of paper.  
"Dr. Crane-," you began.  
"You can call me Jonathan if you like," he said.  
"Jonathan," his name sweetly rolled off your tongue. "Are you ready for the chaos that this event will cause?"  
"I've been ready for a long time, my dear."  
You were quiet for a moment, and Jonathan looked up at you. He gave a barely-noticeable smile. You leaned in closer to him.  
"I'll bet you'll accidentally inhale some and go berserk," you teased.  
"I doubt it, since I'll have my mask," he retorted.  
"Well, make room in there for me."  
Crane looked at you with intense eyes.  
"I think it's time to stop acting like we're not flirting with each other, [name]," he said darkly.  
He grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you in for a powerful kiss. His lips massaged yours roughly. He tasted like mint and green tea. But soon, he broke away.  
"Mmm," you breathed. "My sentiments exactly."  
Jonathan stood and adjusted his jacket. He walked around to you and offered you his hand.  
"Speaking of chaos, I want to show you something," he said quietly.  
You took his hand and stood. Crane led you out of his office, and through the nearly deserted white halls of Arkham. He directed you out into a wing you hadn't seen before. You looked in one of the door's windows. All of the cells in this wing were padded. Crane pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked one of the doors. You walked in before him.  
"We're going to need these here very soon," he said.  
The white room was empty, save for you two.  
"Seems comfortable," you said. "Too bad people will be too scared to know it."  
Crane smirked at you. While your back was turned, he shut the door and locked both of you in. You spun around, only to have your back collide with the padded wall. Jonathan's lips clung to yours once again. Your tongue wrestled with his. The next thing you knew, you had your legs wrapped around his hips, and he held you above him against the wall. You kissed ferociously for a long time. The heat in the room started to build. You and he pulled away from each other, panting heavily. Crane swallowed, then set you back on your feet. He calmly walked back to the door, took off his jacket, and hung it over the window. He pulled off his glasses and set them on the floor in the front of the room. Then, he sauntered back to you.  
He stood in front of you, chest heaving as he loosened his tie. He smiled darkly at you. His hand came to your face. The tips of his fingers brushed over your cheek, your lips, then descended down your neck to the zipper of your jumpsuit.  
"Let's break this place in," he whispered lustfully, pulling down on the zipper.  
You let him fully unzip your outfit. He pushed your sleeves off, letting your clothes cascade down onto the floor, and leaving you in black undergarments. Jonathan felt himself getting hard. He slowly unhooked and pulled off your bra. Lastly, he pulled down your panties and let you step out of them.  
"That's more like it," he purred, eyes exploring your body.  
You smiled mischievously at him. You swiftly placed your hand over the bulge in his pants.  
"Hot for me already, Doctor?" you crooned, licking his neck.  
You set to work undoing his pants. When you were done, you smiled up at him. His forceful hand pushed down on your shoulder. You complied and got on your knees. You pulled the fabric away, revealing a larger-than-expected member.  
"Be a good girl and suck," the doctor said sweetly.  
You licked up and down his length, drawing quiet moans from Jonathan's throat. Then, you started taking him into your mouth. You let out a moan as you started to suck. With each motion, he throbbed more. Jonathan grasped the back of your head longingly.  
"Faster," he demanded.  
You started to move faster, pumping what you couldn't fit of him with your hand. After some more repetition, he released in your mouth. You swallowed and wiped your mouth clean. He looked down at you. While you were still on your knees, you untied his shoe laces. Crane stepped out and looked your body over again. You leaned back, showing off your breasts. You lay on your back and crooked your finger at him. Jonathan got on all fours over you and held himself above you. You pulled off his tie and practically ripped off his shirt. He got rid of his pants. After another passionate kiss, his lips descended to your chest. His tongue flicked over your hardening nipple, driving you crazy with lust. He sucked and nipped at your breasts, massaging them roughly. You moaned quietly. Suddenly, you felt him ram two fingers into your wet opening. You gasped in delight as they started to move.  
"You like that, don't you?" Jonathan said.  
You nodded.  
"Do you want more?"  
"Y-Yes…"  
"Tell me you want it."  
"I want more."  
"Make me believe it."  
"I want it! Oh, God…"  
Jonathan withdrew his fingers from you. You squirmed anxiously. He smirked at you and kissed you on the stomach, just below your navel. He sat up and lifted your legs over his shoulders. Your heart pounded. As Crane's tongue touched your hot wetness, your back arched. You let out a high moan. Each lick got you hotter for Jonathan. Suddenly, his tongue found your "special spot." You reached out to grab something, only to squeeze your fists tightly. Jonathan's tongue wriggled about inside you, sending you over the edge. Your body went warm and numb with orgasm. Jonathan licked up your juices, then kissed the inside of your thigh before coming face-to-face with you again. You grabbed the back of his neck and put your lips to his ear.  
"More. Now," you whispered.  
"Hmm, not just yet," he replied. "I want to see how dirty you can talk before you go mad with lust."  
"You son of a bitch."  
Jonathan simply smirked at you.  
"Tell me you want me."  
"I do," you moaned. "I want you so bad."  
"Tell me what you want."  
"I want you to pound me until I can't walk straight, Jonathan."  
"Say my name again."  
"Jonathan."  
"You win, I can't take it anymore."  
You chuckled as Jonathan spread your legs. You moaned in loud ecstasy as he plunged into you.  
"I'm going to fuck your brains out," he whispered in your ear.  
You squealed in delight as he thrust into you. Your lips met again. He roughly bit your lower lip. You bit your own lip as he sucked on your neck. Each movement inside you was rougher than the last.  
"God, you're tight, [name]," Jonathan grunted.  
You moaned louder as he brushed against your clit.  
"Yes, just like that," you begged. "Oh, that's so good…"  
After a good five minutes of pounding, you let out your longest, loudest moan and reached your climax. It didn't take long for Crane to follow. He pulled out and lay next to you. He took your face in his hand.  
"You electrify me, [name]," Jonathan said.  
"Same," you panted.  
"You don't belong in this place. You belong with me."  
"I'd love to be out. And I'd love to be with you."  
You kissed again, this time gently and warmly.  
"I'll get the release papers ready. Then, we can do it in an actual bed."  
You laughed.  
"I'd like that."


End file.
